The Red Eyed Demon
by soundlessNight
Summary: when Maka Albarn,student body president was asked to show the new guy around she learns that theres more to him then his charm and his weapon.SoulXMakaXKid
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Eyed Demon**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey ya'll so im kinda doin this story based off of a try not to do a lot but its still gonna be weapon mister stuff and all !im going to begoing back and forth n first person. So in parenthesis at the top on each line thingy im gonna put the name of that person. but ill say something if I decide just to make one person say it all out. so hope u enjoy chapter 1 of The Red Eyed Demon!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Red Eyes)<strong>

I was running so fast. Sweat was dripping down my head and down onto the ground. I saw was running as well away from me as anyone would do. I reached my pray and pounced on him and before he could yell or scream, I had devoured his soul.

I stood up eating the soul, and as I swallowed the human soul, the texture over ruled me. I just had to have one more. But that was enough for one night. It should control me for a couple days at least.

"Well I might as well get ready for tomorrow" I then stood and smirked and headed back to my apartment right across from shinigami's burgers.(1)

* * *

><p><strong>(Pigtails)<strong>

I arrived at the academy at the same time as I do every day. As always on time. I mean if I wasn't one time, well then how will others see me as their student body president?

As I walked down the halls, I felt a hand come onto my shoulder I turned to Professor Stein, smoking a cigarette as usual.

"Maka?"

I then lifted my head to reply," Yes ?"

"Lord Death wanted to see you in the death room after 2nd period." He then pulled out his cigar puffing out a cloud of smoke and putting it back into his mouth.

"Alright. Thank you."I then bowed and headed the 1st period. I sat in the 4th row second seat next to my best friend Tsubaki and on her other side sat a boy named Black Star.

"Hey so Maka?" Tsubaki had her head turned to mine as I was trying to listen to teach.

"Hm? What is it Tsubaki?"

"Have you heard about the new guy?"

I was shocked and turned my directly at her,"Um no haven't yet, maybe that's why Lord Death wanted to see me in the death room today. I thought it was for something else."

"Oh well I heard that he's a weapon. Maybe you could become his partner, whattcha think?"

The smiled a littler," thanks Tsubaki but, I'm alright without a weapon at the moment. Besides if nobody could math their soul wavelength with mine, then what makes it seem that the new guys would?"

Tsubaki then sighed."Yea… I guess your right but you never know right?"she then giggled as I nodded and continued to work.

I then headed for second period. All these questions would buzz all round in my had.

Who is the new guy? What type of weapon is he?

Then more questions buzzed through my head, but then when I heard professor stein talk about a new killing that's been happening, I had to listen.

"As you might have heard, there had been an unusual amount of killings for the past few weeks and wondering if there are any details. We still have no Idea who this person is and why they are doing this. But we know one thing for sure he might be turning into a kishin."

I then thought_ wait why all of the sudden there's killings? I mean, it's just not normal…_

When second period ended, I was finally going to meet this new guy that everyone's talking about. When I reached the door I knocked then went in. I then walked up to his mirror and wrote his number._ 42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door._

When the mirror stopped ringing lord death had just shown his face. Well not really his face but his self.

"Hey, hiya, thanks for coming, good to see ya!" he said cheerfully.

"Lord death you wanted to see me?"

"Aw yes. I wanted to ask if you could show the new guy around."

"Sure but I was wondering, what type of weapon is he?"

"Hmm… I actually don't know!"

I then thought to myself_ how could you… not know what type of weapon he is?_

"Oh alright then. Do you know when the new guy is coming?"

"Well he should be here soon, but while we wait, would you like some tea?"

"Sure I'd love some."

* * *

><p><strong>(Red Eyes)<strong>

It's now 10:00 am and I'm at death bucks getting myself a coffee before I get going.

"That will be… 3 dollars and 10 cents please." I then pulled out my old leathered wallet handing the cashier exact change and waited for my coffee. As I got my coffee, I had finished iit before I left and headed to my bike in the parking lot.

I hopped on my bike, turned on the engine and headed toward the academy.

As I reached the academy, I parked my bike and took out the keys and put them in my black leather coat. I put my hands in my jacket pockets, a little hunched over and headed up the stairs.

"Holy shit! This place is huge" I thought to myself walking in the door that headed into a long hallway. I looked around but saw nobody around so I thought to myself that they were all in class at the moment.

I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned seeing a blue zombie looking down at me.

"You're the new guy right?"

"Yep that's me."I groaned.

"Well I'm Sid, as you can probably guess I'm a zombie. Back when I was alive I was a teacher to."

I then rolled my red eyes to the back of my head and starred back at the blue zombie.

"Well anyways, I was instructed to lead you to a place called the death room. That where Lord Death always is and you can go in there whenever you need to."

I then nodded and he lead me to death room it's called and lead me in. I walked down the long hall still hunched over and hands in my jacket pocket.

One thing would really taste good is some red stuff and a soul. Yea it would taste good. I erased the thought out of my head and when I reached the end of the hall, I saw a girl with pigtails and some guy in a mirror sipping tea. _tea? That's not much of a cool drink if you ask me…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Pigtails)<strong>

I continued to talk with Lord Death about many things to pass the time. Dear lord, when the hell is this guy coming anyways? Is he even going to show?

But my question was answered, because when we're talking, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. When the footsteps stopped, there, stood right before was the new guy. He had white hair spiked off to the sighed and red eyes, a really crimson red. They must have been contacts because it's nearly impossible to be born with red eyes.

Lord death was beginning to speak with the new guy.

"Why hello there! How are you I hope you didn't get lost on your way here.

"Nah, some blue zombie guy lead the way here so it's cool."

"Well that's wonderful well anyways you two still need to meet each other! Go on introduce youself!"

I then shook a littler because I'm not all that good with meeting new people.

"Hi I'm Maka. Maka Albarn" I then held my hand out kinda stiff trying to let myself calm down a little.

"Cool name, I'm Soul. Soul Evans."He then shook my hand and grinned at me while I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**Hey guys this is not often but since I put a number 1 somewhere I kinda wanted to tell you a little but about it**

**I got the idea of shinigami's burgers when I watched this soul eater abridged. It's by TeamExcalibur check it out if you wanna know a little bit more on it its on you tube just search for soul eater abridged then look for the person who created pretty funny.**

**And BTW for struggle between souls I WILL write the next chapter soon PROMISE and I know I should write it on my profile page but whatever ya know? So I really hoped you liked it and see you in the next chapter!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Eyed Demon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul)<strong>

I grinned at the girl with my shark like teeth, showing off my pearly whiteness. It may seem stupid, but cool guys like me can do things like that.

I let go of her strong grip on my hand and shoved my hand into my leather jacket's pocket.

"So Soul…"-she lifted her head showing her green soft eyes-"what brings you to the academy?"

_Okay soul…what should I say.. ah got it_

"Well, I kinda just found out I was a weapon and my brother told me to come here to be able to use my weapon form properly."

"Ah I see, cool!"-she said excitedly-"So… what type of weapon are you?"

"A demon scythe."I grinned at her as returned the smile.

"Sorry to disrupt your conversation but since you are new Soul, you need a meister and it's your lucky day!" he paused for a moment as I looked at Lord Death confused. "I want you and Maka to partner up!" Maka then looked at me confused then back at Lord Death.

"W-what?"She seemed confused and yet maybe angry.

"B-but sir… how do you even know if we can match our soul wavelengths? I mean we just met and-"

"Calm down Maka, I can already tell by looking at your soul's that you will both be very strong together."

She then nodded and began to walk out.

"Wait Maka!"She then turned as I did towards the mirror.

"You and Soul will be sharing an apartment alright?"

_Wait, im going to be sharing an apartment with a girl I just met? Damn this place is strange._

"Alright" she then turned and walked out of the death room and lord death disappeared from the mirror.

I then ran after her calling her name and as she reached the stairs outside she finally turned around.

My heart was beating so fast I couldn't even feel it that much.

"Yes Soul what is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"Um to the apartment you commin?"

"Well, I kinda already have a place. If you want you can move in there. I spare room I'll just put my piano somewhere in the living room."

"Oh well alright."

And we walked to her apartment to pack her things up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I kept thinking about what it would feel like sharing an apartment with him. I guess it would be fun yet intresting.

"So soul, where in death city do you live?"

"East side."

"Oh wow I heard its nice over there."

"Yeah. It's a nice place."

Soul had his motorcycle parked out front in front of my apartment.

"Hey I'm going to go get the moving car."I then nodded and stood in the middle of the empty room looking at all my boxes. _Hm. I'll miss this place._

"Okay the cars out front."He then lifted the boxes and head down to the car as I followed him caring a few then helped me put the boxes in the car.

"Hey do you still want your bed? Cause I got one."

"Um I guess not. Thanks."

"No prob. cool guys like me do stuff like that." He then grinned and put his motorcycle in the trunk with the rest of my stuff. I then hopped in the front seat as he hopped in the driver's seat.

It's been a week now since we have become partners and I moved into his apartment.

I sat on the couch reading _Romance, who knew?_ And Soul was sitting right next to me watching T.V."Hey Maka. I'm going somewhere tonight. Need me to get dinner on my way back?"

"Well that depends. When will you be back?"

"Um around 9 o'clock."

"Sure."

"Okay anything good to you?"

"Yea thanks Soul." He then sat up going for the door, while grabbing his leather jacket off of the hook."See ya later Maka." He then grinned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul)<strong>

My Stomach growled as I walked out of the apartment and on the bike.

"Finally." I then grinned and started the engine and headed out look for some to kill. The smell of blood was intriguing. I then found my pray. Before he could notice my approach and yell, I took a hold of him and sucked his blood. I dropped him and liked my lips and sighed in relief.

I then thought if Maka knew the real me. She would probably hate me and I would be escorted out of the academy. Wait scratch that death city sounds more appropriate.

I then saw another one. She didn't noticed my approach and I ran towards her. But before I came out of the alley, I noticed then I couldn't kill her. I backed away before she could see me, and I ran out of there but in the distance I heard her faint voice as it echoed in my head."Soul? Is that you?"

As I was on my bike heading over to shinigami's burgers to get dinner, I was thinking to myself.

_Shit,shit,shit,shit! Damn it!if she saw something I'm screwed for sure._

As I walked into the apartment, I hung my jacket on the hook and threw my keys on the table and closed the door.

"Hey Maka I'm home!"

She then walked out of her room wearing green stripped pajama's with her ashy blonde hair was out of her signature pigtails.

"Hey Soul what did ya get?"

"Shinigami's burgers. That cool?"

"Yum yep thanks Soul."

"Haha. No prob."

"Hey Soul.."I looked up when I had a mouthful of food in my mouth and I then swallowed it.

"Yea?"_ Damn it here it comes…_

"Were you by any chance by a alley when you were out?"

"Uh. Yea I taking a shortcut to the uh.." _damn what is it "_The burger place."

"Oh because I thought I saw you and I wanted to make sure because after I yelled you name you just vanished."

"Oh well I was pretty hungry so I ran."

"Oh alright."

We then ate our food in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

"I got that."Soul reached for the cup on the self to help me

"No I can reach it."When we both reached the cup I felt his hand. It was freezing.

"Soul? Are you cold or something?"

"Uh-uhh" he was then stumbling. It made me think about some things.

"Just a little." He then pulled the cup down and placed it on the counter and puts his hands in his red pajama bottoms.

"Here" I then gave him a blanket.

"Thanks." he then grinned his shark like smile and I returned the smile.

"I'll make some tea."

"You don't have to you know Maka. I'm fine."

"But I wanna. Besides I kinda want some."

I then poured the tea in cups and handed a cup to Soul as he sat on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him.

I then lifted my head and noticed something on the corner of his lips.

"Soul? You got something on your lip."

"Oh uh, okay thanks." He then wiped his lips his hand. He then starred down at his hand.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for the tea." He then stood up dropping the blanket on the couch and put his cup in the sink and went in his room.

I then stood up to put my cup away and noticed something on the blanket soul had used to wrap himself with when I came back in the living room to grab my book. As I picked up the blue blanket I noticed something red. I then noticed what it was that soul had wiped his lips that made him stare down at his hand.

I then lifted my head with my eyes in shock still having the blanket in my hands still.

"Blood?"


	3. Update!

**The red eyed demon cover**

Hey guys!i just wanted to let you know that I made a cover for my check it out if ya wanna know what I came up with and I know I made the eyes in the backround golden for a specific reason and did ad maka and soul and they have their eyes colored in. if you want ill try to make a link on my profile but if it doesnt work just look up my DeviantART name its:Tbear987 and it would be one of the pics on my profile.:D


	4. Chapter 3

**The Red Eyed Demon**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I looked at the blanket with confused eyes. _I don't remember getting blood on this. Atleast, I didn't. but I didn't see Soul with any bloo-_ I raised my head. _Blood. No he can't be. There's no proof… _I then realized the only way I could find out is if I ask him upfront.

I then walked to the, making hand form into a fist and knocked on the door.

"Soul? Do you have a minute?"

"Uh yeah come in."

When I walked in. I saw he was playing a play station game on his small t.v.

He then turned his head towards me and starred me down with his red crimson eyes.

"What's up?" he set his controller down on his bed gently and sat with his hands on his knees.

"Um…" I held up my blanket showing him the blood. His eyes looked a little worried.

"Were you bleeding or something on your lip?"

"Um… it must be the stuff that you told me that was on my lip."

"Oh, alright." I then turned and closed the door behind me and laid the blanket on the small couch. I then walked to my room and closed the door when I walked in. I sat on my bed looking out of the window just above my bed.

_He's hiding something from me. I know it._

**(Soul)**

_From that moment when she came in my room and asked me that, I knew she was suspicious. if I'm not careful, she'll find out what I am._

I slept in that Saturday because I was up till 1 o'clock in the morning playing my game.

I was awoken to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. I got out of bed lazily. Too tired to brush my hair or put on a shirt. I walked out of my room with my red pajama bottoms.

"Morning Soul!" she acted cheerfully as she cooked.

"Mornin. Breakfast smells good."

She then giggled and handed a plate of food to me.

I then stood and went to the fridge.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, orange juice seems good"

I then poured a glass of orange juice and handed her the cup. She then thanked me and we ate in silence. As we finished, the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi I was wondering if someone named Maka was there."_

"Um yea hold on a second." I then covered the phone speaker and called for Maka.

"Here." I then handed the phone to her. I walked out of the room and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and undressed. I felt the warm waater press against my skin. I then washed my hair following my body.

(Maka)

"Hello?"

"_Maka? Is that you?"_

"Kidd?"

"_Hey Maka you remember me huh?"_

"Well, of course! I mean we've known each other since we were kids!"

I then heard him chuckle over the phone.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"_

"Wow I'd love to but…"

"_Hm?"_

" Soul and I have an assignment to take on today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"_That's fine. Oh and Patty and Liz wanted me to tell you that they say hi."_

"Wow! Haven't heard from them either for a while either! Well tell them I say hi as well!"

"_Alright I'll call you tomorrow okay?"_

"Alright! Bye Kidd!"

"Bye Maka." He then hung up and I set the phone back in its place

When Soul and I reached Italy, I remembered the last time I came here, I was with black star and Tsubaki helping them on a extra assignment.

"Hey where are we?"

"I already told you Soul, you should pay attention."

I rolled my eyes as he placed his hands behind his head

"Then what are looking for?"

"Jack the ripper."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because we were told to go after this thing, plus it was what the academy has been talking about."

"Well I thought the killings and jack the ripper were only in death city."

"They said that Jack The Ripper was coming here, but who knows why."

"Hm..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul)<strong>

_I knew she was talking about me, but I won't do any killings. Besides I only came here once or twice, why would I continue._

When we walked into the small village, it seemed deserted. But before I could continue with my thought, I saw a bunch of men and woman, come out from their homes.

"What do you guys want?" a woman said to us.

I starred at Maka as she did to me.

Maka then took a step forward as the villagers took a step back.

"Were here to find Jack The Ripper."

They all seemed confused.

A man stood up in front of the crowd to speak for the villagers.

"We know nothing of this Jack the Ripper. But, there has been a man who came here once or twice and killed some of us."

I then sprung my head up._ Shit, I'm screwed. But they might not say anything about me anyways._

Then, I saw one of the villagers stare at me with scared eyes.

"I-it its him." Maka then tried to listen more carefully.

"Who?"

She then acted more terrified by the sound of her voice.

"THE RED EYE'D DEMON IS HERE." She screamed.

Maka then turned her head toward me. And the villagers starred at me with terrified eyes this time.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH OUR VILLAGE?"

Maka was looking around and saw none else except for us two and the villagers.

"Soul?" I then sighed. There was no helping, I had to tell her.

The villagers started to throw rocks, and shot bullets at us as we ran out. When we got out of the village, I sat down next to a tree with my hand behind my head, and Maka just walked up to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Soul?"

I then sighed.

"I know what you're thinking about."

"Obvious huh?"

I then rolled my eyes as she did the same.

"Fine." I then stood and picked her up and carried her as we reached up in the tree, I set her down gently and she gripped on the tree branch.

"I'm the red eye'd demon. Okay?" I fell down on the branch and gripped the branch.

"What is that?"

"it means, I'm also jack the ripper."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I never wanted to be this way, and I guess its kind of weird that I kill people anyways. It's like a drug Maka. As soon as I have just one, I go crazy and demand for more."

"So, you're a vampire is that correct?"

"You catch on fast." I then rolled my eyes as she giggled.

"So I guess my theory was right." I then looked at her confused.

"Wait so you knew?"

"Well, not exactly. I kind of thought so but I thought it was impossible to be one."

"Not really. All you need, is one bite from a vampire. It's all it takes."

"If you mind me by asking… how long have you been one?"

"Oh god, umm…since 1889."

I saw her mouth drop slowly, but I closed it for her.

"Wow."

"I guess that's why your style is unique."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You should know. But if you can't figure it out, I won't tell you." She crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so stubborn."

She then giggled," Get used to it red eyes."

"Oh, what ever." I then rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

"Should we go back to the village now?"

I then stood." There's no point in it, unless you want to be killed. And I kinda don't want you to die. You mean something to me." I then began to blush a little.

"Hmm. What does that mean?" He was then teasing me as I elbowed me.

"Don't make me say it. You're such a kid you know?" He then rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, if you weren't so damn cute I would take it as an insult."

"Huh?" I was then blushing bright red.

"Here, I'll do something so you can understand better."

He then leaned me against the trunk of the tree, moving in closer and slow.

Now all I felt was his warm breath against my cold skin.

He then pressed is warm lips against my cold ones. It felt amazing. He then locked his fingers with mine and wrapped an arm around waist as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

As he broke the kiss, I wanted to kiss him more. I just couldn't help myself.

"Answer your question?" I then giggled as he chuckled.

"You know, how you said how drinking people's blood is like a drug to you?"

"Um yeah."

"It may sound stupid but, your kiss acted like a drug to me."

"Well, I guess I did an awesome job then." He then chuckled.

He leaned in for one more, small kiss. As I broke the kiss, I hoped down from the tree as Soul followed me, wrapping his fingers with mine.

"Should we stay a night in Italy?"

"Sure. Why not?" he then picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bike, setting me down handing me helmet.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I then wrapped my arms around Soul's waist , locking my fingers.

For once, I had an actual crush on a guy I really liked and he returned the crush with a kiss on my lips.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Red Eyed Demon**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I was gripping onto Soul tightly. To me, it felt like Soul's going 110 miles per hour even though he isn't.

As we reached the hotel, soul helped me off of the bike. I felt my head because I was dizy from how fast he was going.

"You okay Maka?"

"Oh um yeah. Just a little dizzy. You should go driver slower."

"I was going at the right speed."

"It felt as if your driving at 110 miles per hour though."

Soul chuckled and helped me into the hotel and sat me down on a chair.

"I'll go and get us a room." I nodded as he stood and headed for the front desk. I sat still look out of the glass doors from where we came in. I then noticed a boy with black hair and 3 white stripes and behind him followed to girls. One with long dirty blonde hair and one with short blonde hair.

I stood up and told I was going to go outside for a minute then walked out of the glass doors.

"Kid! Is that you?" The boy turned around and smiled.

"It is you!" I ran towards him as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Maka! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well I did say I was going somewhere for the extra assignment."

"Yeah but I didn't expect to see you all the way here!" We hugged again and I ran towards The Thompson sisters also known as Liz and Patty.

"We missed you Maka! Didn't we sis?" Patty cheered as Liz nodded and laughed softly.

I turned around noticing Soul leaning against the wall of the hotel with his hands in his pockets. I looked at me in the way he's telling me that we were all set. I nodded at him and began to walk towards him.

"Well it was nice to see you guys again!" Kid hugged me once more as did the sisters and I walked towards Soul but Kid grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back.

"You okay Kid?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know if we can see each other again."

I smiled and giggled a bit," Of course we can. I can call you sometime." He nodded and we parted ways. He headed South as I went North.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul)<strong>

I wrapped my arm around Maka's waist and opened the door for her as we entered the hotel once more.

"Who was that?"

"Oh! That was Kid, Liz, and Patty. They're old friends of mine."

"Oh that's Cool." I chuckled as Maka giggled. I carried the suit cases towards are room which was on the top floor. We took the elevator up, then exited and headed towards the room. I grabbed the key and placed it in the lock and twisted it, having it to open the door.

I saw Maka's eyes widen when we entered the room.

"Its huge!" She went towards the balcony and opened the sliding glass door.

"Even the view! Did you do this on purpose?"

"Well. They offered the room to me since I'm a popular pianist here." I chuckled as did Maka.

"You hungry?" She nodded as I grabbed a phone.

"Want room service or should we go out?"

"Umm… let's get room service. I'm not really ready to go anywhere right now."

"Okay cool." I translated to what was on the menu for Maka so she could pick what she wanted.

After 20 minutes, the man came with the food and set it all up for us on the table. I handed him the money plus a tip and he thanked us and left.

I played some music as we ate and talked with her.

"So Maka."

She looked up and tilted her head a bit." Yes Soul?"

"Do you want to go dancing tomorrow night?"

"W-well. We are suppose to head back tomorrow because the day after that is school."

"It's okay if we just miss a day or two."

"Well. I guess that's okay." I grinned at her as she continued to eat.

After we ate, I had turned on the TV and put on a movie that Maka had picked. We sat on the couch in the Master suite watching it. I ate popcorn as did she and I had my arm over her shoulder.

Maka yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You tired?"

"Just a little." I looked at the clock which read that it was 11 o'clock.

Maka stood and began to walk towards her bed but I caught her and swept her off her feet and carried her to her bed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." I grinned as she smiled. She took her pigtails out and brushed her hair. She wore green stripped pajamas and had black slippers on.

"Night Maka." I placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away.

"Night Soul." She smiled and shut her light off and fell asleep. I pick up the popcorn mess and placed it in the sink. I was already wearing my pajama bottoms so I just flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka)<strong>

I woke up in the middle of night of a nightmare I had. I turned on the light which had caused Soul to wake up.

"You okay Maka?" he walked over towards my bed and sat down next to me.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?" I looked him with scared eyes. He hugged me gently and pulled away.

"I can't even talk about it."

"You'll be okay Maka." Soul kissed me and laid down right next to me on the full size bed.

I wrapped myself in his arms and placed my head into his chest. As I fell asleep, Soul kissed me once more and fell asleep. I thought that the dream would just go away. But I was wrong. dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's dream<strong>

I sat with Soul in the hotel. It was like how it was earlier that day. He and I ate but this time he played a song for me.

He increased the tempo of the song by the minute. It became like a scary movie reaching its high point having all the monsters come and kill you.

But this time, the only monster in the room.

Was Soul.

Blood dripped from his mouth and he grinned.

"You wanted a monster. You got one." He began to run. But he was faster.

He grabbed me and bit into my neck. Blood fell from my neck as it did on his lips.

"You're like me now."

Then we were next to each other. My red eyes were more ruby like then his. As I looked down, I saw everyone. My friends, and family. Were all below my feet all dead, with blood dripping from them.

I looked at them his scared and confused eyes.

Now, I was like a monster.

**In reality**

Tears had laid on my pillow as I awoken.

"So the dream didn't go away." Tears were forming in my eyes and I cried into his chest as he held me.

"Whatever it was in there or whatever happened to you." I looked up with him as tears were still falling from my eyes.

"I won't ever let it happen. I will protect you from whatever it was or whatever happened. I'll always be there." He grinned at me as I smiled a bit but I continued to cry it out.


End file.
